Butterflies
by SunnyKingdom11
Summary: Loren's boyfriend cheats on her twice but she finds out that she never had felling for him but her Friend Eddie. But my heart keeps telling me the perfect lie You rip me up with every last goodbye I don't wanna say forever It's just another now or never So heart don't let me trust these butterflies I don't trust these butterflies 'Cause they fool me every time


Butterflies

Hey guys just a little story I made up listening to this song I hope u like it though

To the story…

Loren pov

How could he do this to me again I thought he loved me I gave him a another chance he cheats on me again I ran to my room and start crying but something inside of me was like who cares he is not the one for me and I know who is I call my bf she says she can't come over she is stuck at home with her mom but she says she talk to me at school so I call Eddie.

Hello Eddie says

Eddie plz come over I say in tears

Ok what's Wong lo Eddie

He cheated on me again I say still crying but harder

Ok be there in a min Eddie says

Knock knock

I open the door and he hugs me

I am so sorry lo Eddie says

He not the one for me anyway I say

He bring me to the couch

Eddie I say

Yes Eddie says

I realize that…I know who the one for me I say why am I not saying it

(**Loren thinking)** The sadness on his face was so heartbreaking did he?

Who Eddie says in a sad voice

You I say

His face was socked but happy

I love you Eddie I say and kissed him

I love you too Eddie says and kisses me again

5 months later

Hi everyone this is one of my new song I hope u like it Loren says

Ahhhhhhhh everyone says

Loren start singing

**Wait a minute****  
****Every time you're near****  
****My body's getting reckless****  
****Hope I don't regret this****  
****Wait a minute****  
****The way you make me feel****  
****I can't keep my focus****  
****It's too much to resist******

**I'm over being under your spell****  
****It keeps blinding me****  
****Was too blind to see, yeah****  
****I'm not the only one that you tell****  
****That I'm the only one******

**But my heart keeps telling me the perfect lie****  
****You rip me up with every last goodbye****  
****I don't wanna say forever****  
****It's just another now or never****  
****So heart don't let me trust these butterflies****  
****I don't trust these butterflies****  
****'Cause they fool me every time******

**Wait a minute****  
****You want another try****  
****Like the time before****  
****Then a million more****  
****Wait a minute****  
****I'm ready to fly****  
****No need to read your mind****  
****I can read the signs******

**I'm over being under your spell****  
****It keeps blinding me****  
****Was too blind to see, yeah****  
****I'm not the only one that you tell****  
****That I'm the only one******

**But my heart keeps telling me the perfect lie****  
****You rip me up with every last goodbye****  
****I don't wanna say forever****  
****It's just another now or never****  
****So heart don't let me trust these butterflies****  
****I don't trust these butterflies****  
****'Cause they fool me every time******

**You wanna catch me before I'm gone****  
****But I'm already there****  
****Yeah, I'm already there****  
****You wanna stop me from moving on****  
****But I'm already there****  
****Yeah, I'm already there******

**My heart keeps telling me the perfect lie****  
****You rip me up with every last goodbye****  
****I don't wanna say forever****  
****It's just another now or never****  
****So heart don't let me trust these butterflies****  
****I don't trust these butterflies****  
****'Cause they fool me every time**

AHHHHH Everyone says

Thank you Loren says and walks of stage

Babe u did great Eddie says and kisses her

Thanks Loren says

Good job lo Mel says

Mel your back Loren says and hugs her

And this is my new boyfriend Mel says

Hello love my names is Ian Ian says and kisses Loren hand

Woah man she mine Eddie says

Oh sorry mate Ian says

Its okay and my names Eddie says

**That's it guys hoped u liked it and tell me if u want me to continued or not R&R **


End file.
